1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable panel structure, and more particularly to a display panel structure detachable from or attachable with a supporting stand.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technique is being developed, liquid crystal displays have already broadly used as the displays for computers, television and etc.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. A combining seat 12 is installed at the rear end of a general liquid crystal panel 11. A supporting stand 13i is locked up on the combining seat 12 by means of pivoting shafts 132 engaged each with an elastic washer 132 and a nut 133 to allow the combining seat to be pivotally installed on the supporting stand 13 such that the liquid crystal panel 11 is fixed on the supporting stand 13. However, because the combination structure of the LCD panel 11 and the supporting stand 13 is fixed, when a user needs to detach the LCD panel 11 freely from the supporting stand 13 or hang the panel 11 on a wall on other vertical surface, he is difficult to detach the panel from the supporting stand. Therefore, the positions for locating the panel 11 are extremely limited, and also because the panel 11 cannot be detached from the stand 13 freely, a box for packaging it always is over large so that the production cost cannot be reduced.
Therefore, how to make a LCD panel easier to be assembled on or detached from a supporting stand is the main topic of the present invention.